Lucid Dreams
by LionQueen
Summary: A fanfic spinoff from The Forgotten Child. OC Sarah can't play golf straight with Jack, or engage in girltalk with Kate and Sun for the continual daydreams of her mysterious gentleman caller. Sayid wonders as well! Candles,white horses,poetry and Oh My!


**Lucid Dreams - By LionQueen**

She strolled barefoot along the soft warm sand as the orange sun dissolved into the ocean, illuminating the water into deep, glowing shades of pink and violet. The soft breeze played with wisps of her hair. She brushed a chestnut strand from between her lips. The gentle, melancholic guitar strumming floated in the air all around her. She smiled thoughtfully absorbing the breathtaking view.

"Good evening Madame." Hurley greeted her, offering his arm. She glanced over his white suite and tie. His thick curly hair slicked back, and tied behind his head, he continued. "Your young gentleman is waiting for you. Please allow me to escort you to your table. "

She slid her hand into the crook of his elbow and allowed him to lead her. She caught a glimpse of Charlie sitting nearby, carefully plucking his guitar, and smiled. Hurley brought her to a single table perched near the shore. It was enveloped under a canopy of sheer white silk. Two plate settings were carefully placed on the pale blue tablecloth. Two diamond cut crystal candleholders showcased two perfect white taper candles glowing among the beautiful white and blue china and sparkling crystal wine glasses.

When he saw her, he left his seat and approached her. He was dressed in a white suit with a powder blue tie. He gently took her hand in both of his hands and softly kissed it.

"You look stunning" He whispered. "You take my breath away."

It was then that she realized she was wearing a powder blue silk dress. The sleeves draped off her shoulders. The bottom of the dress followed along the curves of her body, down to her feet, where it flowed into a small train in the back.

She gazed at him dreamily. She could not see his face clearly, but his voice was sweet and warm, sending shivers of excitement through her entire body. He held her hands and led her the rest of the way to the table, pulling out her chair.

She lowered herself down into the chair among the glowing candle light, listening to the melodic guitar strumming.

" May I pour some wine Madame? " She looked up and saw Jin standing before her dressed in black and white, holding a bottle of wine. She looked at him in astonishment. "Jin, you're speaking English."

He smiled. "I speak whatever you wish Madame. This is your dream. " 

**Her suitor took her hand from across the table and ran his fingers through hers.**

"I hope that you're pleased." He said. "I want to spoil you."

She felt flushed as he left his seat and lowered himself by her side. He took her face in his hands. She felt as if she had stopped breathing when his lips brush hers. His kiss was soft and light. Yet, her skin felt as if it were running with electric currents, while her heart flip-flopped in her chest. One hand trailed down her arm.

"Are you gonna hit the ball, or are you going to think it into the hole?" Jack was leaning against a nearby palm, arms folded.

"Wha ... What?" She answered in embarrassment. She was not sure why her mind was wondering so much. She had been having these strange dreams for a few nights and now they were finding their way into her waking hours. They left her breathless and tingling all over.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just a ... Well, I just lost my train of thought! " 

Jack shot an unsympathetic look at her.

"Oh come on Jack!" She said, "Apparently doctors are born knowing how to golf ... Right? I only just learned and I still don't know what I'm doing. Give me some kind of credit will you? "

He laughed and gestured for her to take the shot.

Later in the afternoon, she sat with Kate and Sun. Together they swapped stories and laughed together. Sarah liked them. It was good to finally have some female companionship after spending so much time with the men. She wondered if perhaps that is what caused her to have the dreams in the first place. She stared out into the crystal blue water.

"So, what's on your mind Sarah?" Kate asked after a few minutes.

"Who? Me? " She shrugged it off. " Just admiring the view out there. It's a gorgeous day today. "

Both Kate and Sun said nothing, but their expressions said they were waiting for the dirt. She smiled crookedly.

Ok, " She blushed. " I ... well ... "

Kate's eyes grew wide. " You've hooked up with somebody! Who is it? "

Sarah's cheeks were on fire. " No. No, not exactly. Well ... I ... it's. Gosh, this is really embarrassing. "

" Sarah, that's what girls do. Tell each other the embarrassing stuff. That's why they call it girl talk. It's between us! "

_He had walked her by the waters edge, his arms wrapped around her while the waves crawled onto the sand and over her feet in bubbling foam. She felt his breath on the back of her neck. His lips grazing along the hairline. She shivered with butterflies tumbling in her stomach._

"I have another surprise" He whispered into her ear. He placed his hands carefully over her eyes and turned her to the right. "How do you like it?"

In front of them, a white horse stamped one foot into the sand. He whinnied and shook his long, smooth, creamy mane. She ran a hand down the front of the horse's nose and he nuzzled her face.

Together they mounted him. He perched himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her, holding the reigns. She felt safe and warm wrapped up in him. The horse began his slow gallop along the beach.  
  
"Wow!" Kate exclaimed. "That's some dream! Who do you think it is? "

Sarah's face was beet red. " I don't know! "

Kate grinned. " Well, you like somebody don't you? I mean, it's got to be someone you know! Who do you like? "

Sarah shook her head. " Honestly, I haven't been thinking about anyone. I've got much more important stuff to be thinking about. Really. "

Sun was listening quietly, then spoke thoughtfully. " You must listen to your heart. Your heart will tell you who it is. "

"I don't want to know who it is." Sarah denied. "I don't care. It's just a dream ...really. "

" A dream that causes you to stare out into the ocean and forget where you are, who you're with. You blush and grow shy when you talk about it. But it's only a dream. " Sun responded. " Of Course. "

_**She watched the sun melt into the soft white crests of ocean water and gazed over the miles of white sand lazily. Her thoughts miles away. **_

" Are you cold? " He took off his jacket and covered her shoulders. She sighed softly.

A tall, dark skinned man took the horse by the reigns. He led him up over the sand dune.

"Thank you Eko." Her gentleman caller waved after him.

He turned his attention to her again. "Did you think that was the surprise?"

He nudged her and she followed him, wrapped in his arms, a little ways down, where she saw a beautiful white blanket spread out among a trail of candles glowing tiny white lights along the sand. It was sprinkled with delicate white rose petals.

He held her hand as she lowered herself down onto the soft blanket. He sat down beside her with his arms draped around her shoulders, holding her against him. She felt his heart beating, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out. He gently kissed along the side of her neck and under her ear. 

A funny man with fuzzy brown hair and wide eyes approached them and began quoting a poem which he said was written by Robert Burns. 

_**O my luve's like a red, red rose.  
That's newly sprung in June;  
O my luve's like a melodie  
That's sweetly play'd in tune.**_

_**As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,  
So deep in luve am I;  
And I will love thee still, my Dear,  
Till a'the seas gang dry.**_

_**Till a' the seas gang dry, my Dear,  
And the rocks melt wi' the sun:  
I will luve thee still, my Dear,  
While the sands o'life shall run.**_

_**And fare thee weel my only Luve!  
And fare thee weel a while!  
And I will come again, my Luve,  
Tho' it were ten thousand mile!**_

_****_

" Are you happy ? " Her romantic, mysterious stranger whispered. 

"I am." She answered. "I only have one question."   
**  
****_"Anything." He murmured, stroking her hair. "Ask me anything. I will give you anything. "_**

"Who are you?"

He turned her face to his, cradling it in his strong hands. "I'm the one you love. I'm the one who loves you. "

He kissed her deeply, leaving her breathless and weak.

"Would you like some dessert?" Sawyer carried a tray of strawberries and whipped cream on a silver platter. He smiled devilishly.  
  
_"You enjoy those now." He winked, and then left them._

"Excuse me." Locke said. He looked handsome dressed in white, holding another silver tray. "I hope that you didn't forget the champagne, sir."

He handed them the champagne and then disappeared into the night. Under a silver full moon, and sparkling jeweled stars, they fed each other strawberries and cream, sipping champagne until they had their fill.  
  
_He took her in his arms. Time stood still as he kissed her eyes, then her nose. He covered her mouth with his and filled her with long passionate kisses. Her skin was on fire as he ran his hands along her back.  
_  
"Don't you think so?" Sayid asked her.

"Uh, yea. I think so. " 

"Are you alright?" He asked again staring at her. 

"I'm fine." She chuckled. "Why?"

He turned his face in a confused expression. "Because I just asked you if you thought I should burn my tent and you just told me yes." 

"Oh." She chuckled. "I ... Well …"

"Yes." He continued. "Obviously your mind was elsewhere."

"I'm sorry." She answered. "I've just had some trouble sleeping lately."

**He picked up a piece of wood and piled it onto the stack he was building.**

"I have had some sleepless nights lately, as well." He commented, shifting his eyes to meet her gaze.

"I'm going to go back and get some more wood." He told her. "Will you be alright alone?"

"I'll be fine." She said. 

As she watched him, she gazed dreamily out over the water once more, out into the clear blue ocean. She turned her face to him as he started out.

"I do sort of have a question though." She called after him.

He stopped and waited. "I was, um ... wondering ... do you like strawberries?"

He turned his head over his shoulder, eyes twinkling. "Well that depends …"

She cocked her head. He smirked. "Do you like whipped cream?" 


End file.
